


You Can Make Anything Beautiful

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Angst, Family Heir Sakusa Kiyoomi, Im honestly not really sure what to tag this, M/M, Sakusa’s Family sucks and hinata doesn’t have a family, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, also it’s not mentioned but I imagine the setting is a bit dystopian???, its a hard knock life for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: On a cold winter’s night, Sakusa is hurt and angry and wants nothing more than to get rid of the very thing causing him all of that pain until he meets a man who makes him second guess his rash decision and this is the story that follows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You Can Make Anything Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is I’m burnt out w writing and just kinda shit this out so I hope you enjoyed I guess??? Also happy omihina week!!!!

In every major city across the world there exist these things called “chutes”. Oftentimes there are multiple chutes scattered throughout the city and the main purpose of these chutes is to dispose of trash. They’re a bit illy named, being called chutes, since they’re not actually trash chutes but instead buildings with a conveyor belt and public access where citizens leave their trash and watch it spin away into the buildings to who knows where after it leaves their eyesight, but it’s simply a colloquial name that gained a lot of popularity.

These chutes have gained a bit of a romantic and dramatic air to them over the years, making them more than just a place to throw away trash to people. Many stories, some fictional, some supposedly real, have come out since the implementation of the chutes and they all have either something to do with the chutes or even took place in front of them; old lovers meeting while they dispose of each other’s belongings realizing their love for each other once more after they see their things being delicately placed on the conveyor belt and rotated into the building, or another popular one is of a vengeful woman who was so wrong by her family that she brought all of their items to the chute before leaving down and never being heard from again.

A bit of a phenomenon had begun to surround the existence of the chutes, especially in pop culture, but to most people they still only used and thought of the chutes in the intentional way they were to be considered; a way to dispose of trash.

Disposal was the exact thing that had brought Sakusa to the chute that night. He didn’t particularly care or mind the existence of the chutes, hardly using them himself since he didn’t usually own items that needed to be formally taken out of his life, but things were a little different that time.

In the cold, December night Sakusa walked through his city, the streets surprisingly sparse given that it was Christmas Eve, and was determined to make it to the nearest chute to his apartment building. With hands shoved in his coat and his collar and scarf shielding him from the slightly biting winds of the chilled winter air, he trudged through the snow-cladded pavements of Tokyo until he stood outside the chute.

He observed the building before him, eyes wandering up to stare at its bare and cracked walls and the flickering neon sign at the entrance announcing the chute. He’d never actually been to a shoot before, though he’d passed by many in his life, and a bitter sentiment of there being a first time for anything passed through him as he passed through the gate of the building.

The layout of the shoot was almost painfully simple, honestly, and he couldn’t begin to understand the mania surrounding these basic buildings. It was a small space, the place where the public was able to be about the size of a portable storage unit, and separating the front of the chute from the back where a door existed that could be used to enter the building for maintenance reasons was the famous conveyor belt. 

The chutes were 24 hour access since there was no rhyme or reason to try and regulate when people should throw away their trash and the conveyor belt was whirring it’s little heart out, rotating in an endless circle in hopes that someone would come by with their trash so it could serve its purpose in life. Sakusa stared at the belt for a moment, suddenly feeling the reason for him coming to the chute that night weighing on him as heavy as the item in his pocket.

He pulled out the reason he was there that night and held it up in the sky, the light from the street lamp shining behind him illuminating the object and making it more beautiful and it deserved to be. It was a small, simple bracelet and it made a pretty clattering sound as it’s silver-wrapped, chartreuse jewels hit against each other.

The bracelet was the reason he came to the chute, but now that he was faced with the opportunity to actually get rid of it, he felt himself become hesitant. So much pain a simple piece of jewelry held, yet so much history and importance and a very big part of him, the part that was hurt and scared and wanting to forgive, was screaming at him to keep the bracelet, don’t dispose of it, just put it in your pocket and walk back home.

The other part of him, however, the vengeful part like the woman from the story, the part that wanted to cause just as much pain as he held inside him, the part that wanted nothing more than to just get rid of that stupid bracelet and be done with it all, that part was whispering to him and somehow it was louder than his pain’s cries.

Feeling resolute in his decision, he approached the conveyor belt and held the bracelet over it. He could almost hear the pleas from it as it dangled over the belt, begging him to have mercy and not to let go, but he was tried of listening to that stupid thing and letting it control his life and it’s pleas only made him want to get ride of it more.

As he loosened his grip, already an immense amount of relief overcoming him at even the attempt to remove the bracelet from his life, a hand jutted out from his peripheral and grabbed his wrist, the action subconsciously making him tighten his hold on the object to keep it safe.

“Stop!” He heard and turned to see a hand was holding his wrist, fear in his eyes as he watched Sakusa’s hand as if to ensure that the bracelet was fine. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?!”

Feeling irritated at this man acting like somehow he knew more of the importance of the Sakusa family bracelet than an actual Sakusa, the raven haired man ripped his wrist away, holding the hand with the bracelet in it close to his chest in order to protect it. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he bit out, the man flinching at his tone. “I do know what I’m doing, that’s exactly why I’m doing it.”

The man frowned at his response, not at all appreciative of an answer. “If you know what that is,” he pointed to the hand holding the bracelet and Sakusa held it even closer. “Why are you trying to get rid of it?”

“Do  _ you _ even know what this is?” Sakusa barked, holding the bracelet out again and watching at it caught in the man’s eyes, his orbs following its back and forth motions as it swung in Sakusa’s hand. “Or how much pain this has caused me and my family? It’ll do us all better if it’s gone and away forever.”

“But that’s an  _ heirloom _ !” The man pleaded, approaching Sakusa as if asking him to spare the poor bracelet and Sakusa took a step back in defense. “You don’t want that getting into the wrong hands of someone, and once it goes in the chute, it’s gone forever.”

“What do I care?” At his disrespect to his own family, the hurt part of him that didn’t want him to get rid of the bracelet burned in shame but he ignored it, shrugging roughly and turning away slightly from the man. “The sooner my family can leave this stupid thing and it’s history behind, the better.”

“But, you should be grateful for its history.” Sakusa glared daggers at the man at such a suggestion and he almost yelped at his stare.

“I-I mean having a family with a history,” he explained, putting his hands up in defense. A sadness overcame him as he spoke and Sakusa ignored the part of him burning with empathy. “I don’t have a family anymore, nor anything to remind myself of them, so if I had something like your bracelet, I’d never want to let it go.”

“Well, I’m sorry about your family, but that isn’t my problem.” He knew it was cruel, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. He was hurting, too, and he was entitled to that pain. He turned back to the conveyor belt, holding out his hand, and only stopped when the man cried out again.

“Wait, wait, stop, I think I have a solution!” Sakusa looked over his shoulder at the man in skepticism and watched as he tried to formulate a plan to save the piece of jewelry.

“How ‘bout this! I’ll hold on to the bracelet for a while, to make sure you don’t regret it by throwing it away, and after thinking about it for a while you can come back and if you still feel this way, you can throw away the bracelet.”

Sakusa pondered this for a moment before he turned offended. “Didn’t you just say I shouldn’t let this fall into the wrong hands? And who are you to decide what I do with my own property?”

Knowing that he was losing him, the man scrambled to come up with an answer for Sakusa. “B-because!” He stuttered out, pointing to the maintenance building. “I work here at the chute, so I’ll make sure it’s safe and you’ll know exactly where it is. You can trust me, I promise!

“And about your property, I apologize. I’m not trying to overstep bounds, but I just have a feeling if you throw that away right now, you’ll regret it later.”

Sakusa studied genuineness in the man’s eyes and found himself annoyed when he couldn’t discern anything else but honesty in them. With an annoyed and strong sigh, he relented his hold on the bracelet and roughly reached for the man’s hand to put it in his palm.

“Fine, if you’re so sure I’ll regret it, you can keep it until I come back.”

A smile bloomed on the man’s face and Sakusa found himself dumbstruck over it. “Yes, thank you so much, sir! I truly promise it’s in good hands, you can count on me.”

Sakusa gave a noncommittal nod as the man slipped the bracelet into his breast pocket. “I didn’t know people worked at the chutes,” he thought out loud and the man gave him a laugh like he heard that exact sentiment all the time.

“It’s true that they’re mostly machine run, but someone has to make sure the machines are working, right?”

Sakusa eyed the man, finding him a bit strange. “Right…”

“Well, it was strange meeting you, Sakusa Kiyoomi,” the man said with a bow before he began walking off towards the maintenance door and Sakusa’s hand flew out to grip his jacket.

“Wait!” The man looked over his shoulder at him in confusion and Sakusa relinquished his hold on his sleeve. “Sorry,” he apologized awkwardly, not meeting the man’s eyes as he waved it off.

“I just… it’s not very fair if you know my name and I don’t know yours right? How am I supposed to find you when I want to throw away the bracelet?” Sakusa was used to people knowing him and his family against his consent since they’d been in the media all of his life, but that didn’t make him any more comfortable with it and in fact only served to make him feel more strange in life than he already did.

“I mean, you don’t exactly have to worry about someone else working here, since I’m the only one, but my name is Hinata Shoyo.” The man held out his hand and Sakusa memorized his name as they shook hands.

“Alright, Hinata Shoyo, well, I’ll be back for my bracelet soon, so you better not run off with it or anything like that.” Truth be told, leaving his family heirloom was a bit terrifying for him in more ways than one, but he tried to push that panic down over the overwhelming need of simply needing to be away from that thing for a while because he felt like it was driving him mad.

Hinata laughed, though Sakusa has been serious, and once again waved off Sakusa. “Don’t worry about that, Sakusa-san. I promise you, your bracelet is in good hands.”

Once again, Sakusa found nothing but honesty in Hinata’s eyes, and with a curt nod, he walked away back into the biting cold of a Tokyo winter night.

By the time he made it to his apartment, he was completely panicked and ready to sprint back to the chute to demand his bracelet back, but he was exhausted from fighting and exhausted from life in general and the only the on his mind before he passed out on his bed was “it’s out of my hands now” and he fell asleep.

Truth be told, Sakusa didn’t return to the chute for a while in fear of Hinata actually running away with his bracelet. The agony he’d face both from his self and his family for losing such an important item to a stranger was something he couldn’t face and as long as he didn’t bring it up or think about it, he could pretend that night hadn’t happened at all. 

It wasn’t until his curiosity finally got the best of him a few weeks later that he marched himself back down to the chute, the time during the day and not nearly as cold as winter was slowly but surely melting away for spring to soon come. There were a few people scattered around the chute, all in various states of emotion as they disposed of the items, but Sakusa ignored them as he made his way to the maintenance door and knocked.

A confused Hinata was the sight that greeted him, along with a literal closet behind him that was unfortunately his office, but the confusion melted away and blossomed into delight when he realized who it was.

“Sakusa-san, hello! You’re back! How are you on this fine day?”

Sakusa ignored him, going straight to the reason he came here. “The bracelet, do you still have it?”

Hinata didn’t seem to mind his rudeness, however, and gave him a bright “yep!” as he pulled the bracelet out of his breast pocket like from the night before and held it up to Sakusa. 

“See? All in one piece, safe and sound. I told you, you could trust me.” He seemed and bit smug and proud, like he had gone above and beyond and not simply done what he’d promised, but Sakusa ignored him.

“Good,” was all he said, and the. He stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say.

“So,” Hinata said conversationally. “Do you want to throw the bracelet away?”

Sakusa’s head whipped up in shock, almost repulsed by the suggestion before he caught himself but it was too late, Hinata had already seen it.

“I  _ knew  _ you didn’t want to actually throw it away!” He sounded even more proud but Sakusa didn’t care past his own horror of being caught.

“It’s okay, though, Sakusa-san,” Hinata reassured, not touching Sakusa but his hands hovered over him like he wanted to. “I don’t know the details, but I’m sure this is a complicated issue and I’m sorry for messing with you like that. Please excuse my joke.” He gave a small bow but Sakuss waved him off, never liking when people were formal with him, especially not people his age.

“It’s… fine,” he settled on. “You’re right, it is complicated. It all just has me a little on edge, so I apologize for my rudeness.”

Hinata reassured him that it was fine and, having no reason to say any longer, Sakusa left shortly after.

Things continued on like that for a while. Every so often, an anxiety over his family and the bracelet would crawl at Sakusa’s throat and he’d run to the chute to reassure himself that everything was fine, only for Hinata to be there waiting to receive him with open arms and the family heirloom in his pocket. 

With how frequently he was coming, some sort of relationship was bound to occur between the two. It started as very stilted and uncomfortable conversation, Sakusa just trying to get through the small talk to reach the reason he’d come to the chute in the first place, but eventually it turned into genuine conversation and suddenly Sakusa found himself going to the chute specifically for Hinata, the bracelet the last thing on his mind.

It was a few months later, summer making its way to autumn, that Hinata brought it up.

“You haven’t asked to see the bracelet in a while, Sakusa-san,” he said carefully before his tone turned to jest and a smile shone on his face. “How do you know I haven’t pawned it off or something?”

They were sitting in Hinata’s desk, the younger with his feet prompted up on the control module that was used to operate the chute while Sakusa sat across from him, his eyes on the security cameras behind Hinata as he walked an old man put a box on the conveyor belt, and those eyes rolled and he turned to Hinata, a playful smile on his face.

“I think I know you well enough by now to know you wouldn’t do that kind of thing, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled wider, knowing he’d been caught. His smile faltered slightly, however, and his expression turned a little serious as it always did whenever conversation veered to the topic of Sakusa’s family. “Do you want to see it?”

Truth be told, no, Sakusa didn’t want to see it. He had been correct in saying the less he had to do with the bracelet the better things were, but he decided to indulge Hinata and gave him a nod as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. “Sure, let’s see it.”

Hinata had somewhat of a fascination with the bracelet and his eyes filled with awe as he pulled it out of his pocket, observing it as he turned it over in his hand.

“I know you don’t have a positive association with this thing, Sakusa-san, but I can’t help but think about how beautiful it is.”

All his life, Sakusa has hated that stupid bracelet. It was passed down from family member to family member over generations, a brand declaring the Sakusa name and he’d never wanted a part of it, but seeing the jewels and silver lining shine against Hinata’s brilliantly orange hair and beautiful deep brown eyes, for once he could actually see the beauty in it.

“You should put it on,” he blurred out before he realized what he was saying and he already knew it was strange but Hinata’s lock of shock certainly didn’t help his confidence.

“M-me?” He stuttered, his cheeks burning red. “Wearing something as beautiful as this? I-I couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right.”

Not expecting that answer, Sakusa frowned. Did he think he wasn’t good enough to wear that dumb bracelet? Without speaking, Sakusa rolled his rolly chair over to Hinata in one swift motion and grabbed at Hinata’s wrist, pulling the bracelet out of his hand and clasping it around his thin arm before letting him go and he almost laughed at Hinata’s jaw dropped in shock.

“See?” Sakusa said, holding up Hinata’s wrist to the shitty fluorescent lights on the ceiling, the jewels shimmering and laying beautifully against his tan skin. “I don’t think a single person in my family has ever worn it better than you.”

Cheeks even redder than before, Hinata gently released Sakusa’s hold on him and admired the bracelet himself, turning his wrist and arm around to see it at all angles.

Nervously, he looked up at Sakusa and bit his lip. “Do you really think it looks good?”

Sakusa’s lips turned into a thin smile and he decided that on top of green, red was definitely Hinata’s color as well. “If my mother or sister was here, even my grandmother, all of them would be green with envy over how well you wear it compared to them.”

Hinata laughed, calling Sakusa funny and saying that was ridiculous, and once again Sakusa hadn’t been joking. They continued their time together until Sakusa had to leave and throughout it Sakusa’s eyes couldn’t help but catch on the bracelet on Hinata’s wrist, and for the first time in his life instead of feeling sick when seeing it, he actually felt happy. Something akin to love, even, though he wasn’t exactly sure as to why, and that feeling expanded in tenfold when he said his goodbyes to Hinata and the next time he saw the man there was the bracelet sitting pretty on his wrist like it’d be there all along, and maybe it should’ve been.

Many months later and they’re sitting together as they always do, only they’re not in Hinata’s office sitting across from each other but instead in Sakusa’s living room, holding each other as they lay together on the couch, admiring the shining jewels on their left ring fingers.

“You know, you were right,” Sakusa mutters into Hinata’s head, the smaller laying on top of him and playing with Sakusa’s fingers.

“Hm?” He asked, turning slightly to look at Sakusa. “Right about what?”

“That night, when we first met.” Sakusa tightens the arm around Hinata’s waist slightly, holding him close as the memories come rushing back. “You said if I threw the bracelet away, I’d regret it.”

Hinata’s eyes flicker to the bracelet that hadn’t left his wrist since the day he put it on and then up to the matching engagement ring on his hand, the similar shades of green reflecting in the overhead light in a way that he’d always loved.

“Had I thrown it away,” Sakusa continued and Hinata turned over to lay them stomach to stomach, peering up with his head on Sakusa’s chest as he told his story. “I never would’ve properly met you and I wouldn’t be marrying you in a few months from now.

“Not being able to marry you, that would be my biggest regret in life.” Hinata’s eyes began to water and he leaned towards Sakusa, catching his lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he smiled, a tear falling down his cheek and he nuzzled Sakusa’s hand that wiped it away.

“I’m glad you didn’t know it away, too, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Anything for you, Sakusa Shoyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)   
>  [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)   
> 


End file.
